


Удушье

by lovania



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Drama & Romance, Ecology, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovania/pseuds/lovania
Summary: Мир постепенно задыхается и никто ничего не может сделать. Китай один из первых всецело ощутил на себе тяжесть этой проблемы. Россия не хочет оставлять его одного.





	

      Когда самолет снижался в Шоуду, можно было увидеть смог, накрывший Пекин.  
      Россия, познавшая ужасы экологических катастроф на собственной шкуре, смотрела в иллюминатор с немалой тревогой, а в тот момент, когда к ней подошла стюардесса и вежливо предложила респиратор, протянутый на тонком железном подносе, Анна поняла, насколько все серьезно.  
      Как ты довел себя до этого, дружище?  
      Эта поездка не была согласована с Китаем, она не несла никакого политического и экономического значения. Анна услышала о том, что Ван Яо болен и бросила все дела, чтобы лично удостовериться в том, что транслировали СМИ.  
      «Китай задыхается»  
      «Китай дышит покупным воздухом из маленьких пакетов»  
      «Люди устраивают массовые забастовки против безразличной к их положению власти»  
      «Карточный домик рушится под грязным сапогом Поднебесной, которую пронзила всеобщая астма»  
      Выйдя из самолета, скрыв половину лица за маской, Анна глянула на мрачное серое небо, за которым ни созвездий, ни Солнца не увидишь.  
      Подумать только, а ведь Ван Яо когда-то обожествлял природу.  
      — Милосердие, — сказал ранее Америка, выслушав негодование России по телефону, — наша погибель. Не думаю, что тебе стоит вмешиваться, ты и так не в лучшем счету у всего мира.  
      — Далеко не всего, Джонс, — рявкнула Россия, — как раз потому, что во мне есть хоть капля милосердия! — и сбросила трубку с такой силой, что треснул экран смартфона.  
      Самовлюбленный индюк только рад, что у его конкурентов проблемы. Гуманизм — не политический термин. Анна хотела выяснить наверняка, причастен ли американец к тому, что происходит сейчас в Китае и если да, то осталось ли в нем хоть капля благоразумия? На это она получила лишь беглый ответ: «а не все ли мы причастны, дорогая?»  
      Ее везли через город обходными путями — многие улицы были заблокированы из-за протестантов. Пришлось ехать сквозь бедные районы Пекина. Когда машина стояла на светофоре, местные дети порывались подойти, чтобы выпросить монетку, но телохранитель настрого запретил открывать окна, зная, что за наивным детским лицом скрывается расчетливый воришка, способный напасть на того, кто подумает проявить милосердие.  
      — Это опасно, — сказал мужчина, мягко остановив женскую руку, потянувшуюся к кошельку.  
      Анна поджала губы и опустила глаза. На лицах этих детей не было масок. Как долго они проживут в таких условиях? Говорят, день, проведенный в Пекине, равен четырем пачкам сигарет. Разве детский организм способен вынести такое?  
      Стоит ли переживать из-за того, что в глазах тех детей совсем не было страха?  
      Считается, что ежедневно в Китае умирает порядка четыре тысячи человек из-за токсичного воздуха. Неизвестно насколько правдивы эти заявления, но Анна могла сказать наверняка: она не позволит старому другу задохнуться до смерти. Она хотя бы попытается.  
      Китай встретил ее с улыбкой в прищуренных глазах. Половина его лица была прикрыта медицинской маской; белел вспотевший лоб; грудная клетка, накрытая шелковым домашним халатом, дрожала от неровного дыхания; да и всецелом нестойкий вид говорил о болезни, поразившей Ван Яо до самых легких.  
      — Не стоило приезжать, — сказал он охрипшим голосом, принимая ее пальто, — я умираю.  
      — Нет, — спокойно ответила Анна, — не умираешь, ты просто болеешь. К тому же я приехала, потому что беспокоюсь о тебе, мы с тобой союзники.  
      — Любовники, — поправил Китай, назидательно вскинув указательный палец.  
      — И это тоже, — согласилась Россия и потянулась к респиратору, чтобы снять его, но Ван быстро перехватил ее руку.  
      — Не делай, не надо, — попросил он, — в доме работают фильтры, но их все равно может быть недостаточно.  
      — Этому воздуху понадобится что-то больше смертоносности, чтобы не дать мне встретить тебя по-человечески, — хмыкнула Анна.  
      Стоило респиратору отлететь в сторону, Анна быстрым движением сняла маску в том числе и с Яо и поцеловала его, оставив на сухих побелевших губах красноватый след помады.  
      Китай смотрел на нее с сожалением и восторгом одновременно.  
      — Ты прекрасная и безумная женщина, Россия. Хочешь разделить беду на двоих? Я не позволю больше этому произойти, — сказал он, пряча лицо обратно за маской, — даже не думай повторить этот трюк.  
      — Ты же знаешь, мое безрассудство славится веками. Пойдем, выпьем чаю.  
      Они сели в гостинной за низкий столик. Анна наблюдала за тем, как Ван разливал чай по маленьким чашкам и внутренне содрогалась от вида его дрожащих рук, которые обычно невероятно точны в своих движениях.  
      В один момент Яо пронзил сильный кашель и он не удержал в руках чайник, из-за чего тот с шумом упал на стол. Анна кинулась к другу, но тот выставил перед ней раскрытую ладонь, призывая остаться на месте. Когда приступ закончился, Яо быстро снял окровавленную маску, вытер рот уже побогровевшим платком и надел новую маску, скрывая алые от крови губы.  
      — Что случилось? — громко спросила Россия. — Что сейчас произошло?  
      — Я ведь уже сказал, я умираю.  
      — Что на это говорит твой босс?  
      — Заходил перед твоим приходом, обещал разобраться.  
      — Только обещал? — нахмурилась Анна. — Какого черта происходит, Китай?  
      Китай не ответил, обеспокоенно осмотрел чайник на наличие трещин, удостоверившись, что все в порядке, аккуратно поставил его на столешницу.  
      — Хорошо, что не разбился, — сказал он, поглаживая керамический бок, — антиквариат как-никак.  
      — Отвечай мне, — потребовала Анна, перехватив ладонь Яо, — что происходит?  
      Их взгляды встретились и в этот момент она понял, что Ван попросту не знает ответов на ее вопросы. Это пугает сильнее, чем стоило бы.  
      — Что сказал Джонс, когда ты звонила ему? — поинтересовался он будничным тоном.  
      — Следишь за мной даже в таком положении, — фыркнула Анна, отстранившись, — вот так преданность делу.  
      — Слежу не за тобой, а за Америкой, — поправил Китай.  
      — Тогда ты должен знать, что он сказал, не так ли? Снова делал вид, что имеет на меня какие-то права. Наивный.  
      — Действительно, пора бы ему уже понять, что тебя невозможно подчинить, сколько не старайся.  
      — Это должно касаться и тебя, — сказала Анна, вынудив Яо оставить чашку с чаем, — ты — одна из древнейших стран мира. Зачем ты позволяешь смерти подчинить тебя?  
      Повисло недолгое молчание.  
      — Знаешь, в какой-то момент, я полагаю, я просто забыл о смерти, — Китай серьезно посмотрел на собеседницу, — забывать — опасней всего на свете. Это трагедия, Россия, моя наивная, почти детская забывчивость стоила миллиардам жизни.  
      — Не могу поверить своим глазам, ты и правда так просто сдаешься?  
      — Я не знаю, что я делаю. За многие века моего существования я, возможно, впервые не знаю, что происходит на самом деле.  
      Анна прикусила губу, понимая, что не может сделать полноценного вдоха. Перед ее глазами пронеслись те участки русской земли, где дышать так же опасно для жизни, как и здесь. Она не могла не признать, что знает это чувство, когда легкие становятся в десять раз меньше и сознание угасает с каждой секундой.  
      Но она справилась.  
      — Ты справишься, — сказала Анна, подсев ближе к Яо и положив руки ему на плечи, рядом с ним запах крови увеличивался в разы, — чего бы это ни стоило, — она глядела ему прямо в глаза, — ты не умираешь, ты просто меняешься, ты развиваешься, даже сквозь эту боль и негодование. Только прошу тебя, не позволяй им больше отобрать твой воздух.  
      — Но ты не отличаешься от меня. Разве экология России не становится хуже год от года?  
      — Возможно, но я помню о смерти, я помню о ней каждый день.  
      Китай коснулся ее щеки.  
      — Ты прекрасна, — сказал он и, выудив из кармана еще одну маску, аккуратно надел ее на лицо собеседницы, — но не обладаешь чувством самосохранения. Езжай домой, Аня, а я, так уж и быть, постараюсь не умереть.  
  
      — Ты таки посетила Китай, — голос Джонса на том конце линии казался обеспокоенным, — не подхватила какую заразу? Говорят, день проведенный в Пекине равняется сорока выкуренным сигаретам.  
      — Мы все так или иначе страдаем от этого недуга, Америка, кто-то больше, кто-то меньше, — сказала Россия, — нам стоит обсудить эту проблему на следующем собрании.  
      — Само собой, как мы обычно и делаем, — фыркнул Джонс и спустя пару реплик первым сбросил трубку.  
      — Само собой, — кисло повторила Анна и неожиданно для себя разразилась кашлем.

**Author's Note:**

> Хочу принять во внимание, что ситуация в фанфике может быть несколько утрирована, но не так уж и далека от реальности.  
> Мало кто понимает, что проблема с экологией - это не пустой звук.  
> Советую вбить в поисковик "воздух Пекина" и посмотреть фотографии, чтобы увидеть этот кошмар и осознать, что похожие вещи происходят не только там, но даже в нашей стране, и ситуация не улучшается.


End file.
